This invention relates to blends of (a) polymers of branched higher alpha-olefins, (b) polyesters, and (c) glass fiber, which may optionally contain (d) carboxylated polyolefins.
Recently, great emphasis has been placed upon modifying the structure of polymers of branched higher alpha-olefins in order to improve the performance characteristics of these polymers. Most of the methods deal with creating a more interactive surface between the polymer structure and the other constituents of the composition. However, a method of producing thermally resistant compositions of polymers of branched higher alpha-olefins in which the polymer structure does not have to be substantially altered would be of great scientific and economic value.
Blends of polypropylene and polyethylene terephthalate have been used for an increasing range of applications, including geotextiles and films or sheets.
Blends of a minor amount of higher alpha-olefins with a major amount of polyethylene terephthalate have been used for compositions for making films or sheets which do not need to be reinforced or have high temperature properties.
Blends of minor amounts of polyolefins and major amounts of polyesters have also been glass reinforced for application as electrical connectors, mechanical components, and the like. Since some of these blended polymers are relatively immiscible, various means of compatibilization have been attempted, including the use of carboxylated polyolefins such as polypropylene-acrylic acid graft copolymers.
There is a continuing need for polyolefin blends from which can be made glass reinforced articles having good thermal stability and good mechanical properties.